Quand Jacques a dit
by Luwynda
Summary: [TomBill][LémoN] Il fait chaut, très chaud, trop chaud. Ils s'ennuient. Jacques a dit.  Marquée complète mais peutêtre à suivre.
1. Jacques a dit

Titre : Quand Jacques a dit ...

Auteur : Luwyndah!

Mail : Tokio Hotel

Genre : One Shot

Disclamer : Bon j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire "Bill et Tom Kaulitz m'appartiennent, pas touche minouche fais gaffe à tes couches !" mais bon ... Mes rêves ne sont pas réalités, hélas ... Donc au cas ou vous en doutez encore, aucun personnage de la fic ne m'appartient ...

Couple: GeorgxBill ... SACRILEGE ! Non non, TomxBill évidemment xD

Note de l'auteur : Jacques a dit cours, jacques a dit vole, mais pas le jour où je décooooolle ! ... J'me pends ?

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. Les Tokio-Hotelphobes, suivez les homophobes. Les rageux, faites pareil.

Résumé:

OSTomBill Il fait chaut, très chaud, trop chaud. Ils s'ennuient. Jacques a dit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette histoire se passe en Août. En pleins été. Epoque de l'année où la chaleur est apocalyptique ...

Les frères Kaulitz goûtaient aux joies des vacances ! ... Ou plutôt ... Aux malheurs des vacances ... Ils étaient perdus en pleine campagne dans une maison ennuyeuse entourée de vaches, d'arbres et de ... rien du tout. La ville la plus proche ? Oh ! A peine une heure à vélo ! "Allons y en voiture !" me diriez-vous ... Oui bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! Encore faudrait-il avoir une voiture ... Donc c'est ici, dans ce trou paumé, que Bill et Tom s'ennuyaient à mourir. Ils avaient chaud. Ils attendaient le retour de leur mère et de leur beau-père, profitant du paysage pour faire une expédition de deux jours en forêt ...

Tom soupire. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il avait chaud. Il avait soif. Il avait la flemme de bouger pour aller chercher à boire. La télé marchait pas. Le portable ne passait pas. Son mp3 était déchargé. Il avait oublié son chargeur chez lui.

Bill soupire. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il avait chaud. La fenêtre était fermée. Il avait la flemme de bouger pour aller l'ouvrir. Sa game boy n'avait plus de pile. Il n'en avait pas acheter. Son portable ne passait pas. Il avait oublié son mp3.

"C'est l'enfer ..." murmura Tom.

Bill soupira de plus belle. Il en avait marre d'être assis sur ce sofa à rien faire.

"Toooooom ! J'm'ennuiiiiis !"

Tom haussa un sourcil et répondit d'une voix hautaine avec un rictus non dissimulé:

"Tu crois que je resterai comme une loque sur ce canapé si j'avais une activité à proposer ?"

Bill fit une moue boudeuse et ne répondit pas. Son frère était de mauvaise humeur, fallait pas insister. Mais le chanteur avait envi de parler, il n'aimait pas ce silence lourd entre eux.

"On fait un jeu ?" demanda Bill, un peu au hasard.

Le dreadé regarda son frère, inexpressif.

"Quoi comme jeu ?"

Bill réflechit et dit:

"Je crois en avoir vu à l'étage ..."

Un ange passe. Suivit d'un troupeau de mouton et de Georg en tutu rose.

"Va les chercher alors" dit finalement Tom en cassant le silence.

"Flemme ..." répondit Bill d'une voix las "Mais vas-y toi ! J't'en pris !"

Tom soupira.

"Flemme ..."

Nouveau silence, mais ce fut cette fois Bill qui le brisa.

"Jacques a dit ouvre la fenêtre ..."

Tom sursauta et regarda son frère d'un air intérrogatif. Puis, il regarda successivement la fenêtre et son jumeau.

Un sourire taquin apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

_Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas voir ... _pensa-t-il.

Il se leva donc et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se rasseoir accompagné d'un souffle de soulagement du côté de Bill.

Le guitariste continua:

"Jacques a dit apporte moi un coca ..."

Bill fronça des sourcils.

"Non !"

Tom rit et ironisa:

"C'est Jacques qui l'a dit !"

Bill soupira et partit d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Il servit deux grands verres de coca bien frais et revint dans la salle avec son frère.

Il trouva Tom, torse nu ... Ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement roses ...

"Que ... ! Tu t'es déshabillé ?!"

Tom prit son verre et dit comme si de rien n'était:

"Il fait trop chaud dans ce bas monde ... Et puis quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'enlever mon t-shirt ? C'que t'es pudique !"

Bill déglutit et s'assit à sa place. Son frère sirotait son verre, bienheureux.Le chanteur observa le torse de son frère si finement dessiné et ses courbes parfaites avec un regard troublé. Son coeur battait un peu plus ... Il secoua la tête.

_Hey ho ! C'est mon frère ! Rhaaaa ! La chaleur me monte à la tête ... _pensa le jeune gothique.

Tom regarda son frère et dit:

"A toi !"

Bill sursauta et détourna son regard, les joues un peu plus rouges. Il avait les sens en éveille, rha satané chaleur ... Ouais mon cul !

Tom haussa un sourcil. Le chanteur déglutit.

"Euh ... Jacques a dit ..."

Il regarde Tom et essaie de chasser toutes mauvaises idées de son esprit.

"Dis moi la vérité"

Tom hausse à nouveau un sourcil.

"Quewa ?"

"Tu crois vraiment pas au grand amour ?"

Tom soupire et détourne le regard pour fixer le ciel à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte.

"Si j'y crois ... Mais le problème c'est de savoir où il se trouve ..."

Tom regarde Bill et lui dit:

"Jacques a dit chante"

Bill regarde bizarrement son frère.

"Heu ... Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai envie de t'entendre chanter ..."

Bill prend une grande inspiration et chante une contine pour enfant Allemande.

Tom sourit et ferme les yeux, écoutant avec appréciation la voix de son frère qui était si douce à ses oreilles. Il aimait la voix de Bill. Même s'il disait dans les interviews que ça l'enervait de l'entendre chanter tout le temps, au fond de lui, il adorait ça. Bill chantait merveilleusement bien et sa voix l'apaisait.

Bill s'arrête, la chanson est terminée, Il regarde le profil de son frère si paisible et sourit attendrit. Il le trouvait vraiment beau ainsi.

"Tom ?" demande timidement le brun.

L'interpellé sursaute et se tourne vers son frère avec un grand sourire.

"Merci ! A toi !"

Bill ne cherche pas plus à comprendre. Il pensait surtout à son coeur qui battait affolement vite. Ca le troublait. Pourquoi il battait comme cela ? Et pourquoi en présence de son frère ? Pendant toute sa vie, son coeur n'avait jamais battu ainsi, même pour la fille qu'il avait le plus aimé au monde. Alors pourquoi pour Tom ? Il se perd dans ses pensées, Tom attendant impatiemment que son frère revienne sur terre en le regardant bizarrement. Bill lève les yeux sur Tom. Remarquant qu'il le regarde avec insistance, son coeur bat encore plus et les rougeurs sur ses joues augmentèrent. Il trouvait Tom si beau ... Si ... Parfait. Il déglutit et dit sans vraiment se rendre compte :

"Jacques a dit ..."

Tom sourit, enfin il réagissait. Suspense ...

"Aime moi"

Tom sursaute et écarquille les yeux. Bill se serait donné deux baffes. Il se lève brusquement et monte dans sa chambre. Le dreadé ne bouge pas, regardant la place où Bill était assis précedement d'un air totalement étonné. Puis il sursaute à nouveau, se rendant compte que Bill s'était enfuit à l'étage. Il se lève à son tour et monte. Son frère s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, le guitariste frappe timidement.

"Bill ... ?"

Aucune réponse, juste un sanglot étouffé de Bill qui était tourmenté par ses pensées.

"Bill ... Macky ?"

Macky était le petit surnom de Bill, au cas où vous n'êtiez pas au courant. Mais Bill ne répond pas plus.

"Laisse moi entrer ! Bill ! Jacques a dit ouvre moi cette putain de porte !"

Bill soupire et se lève de son lit pour aller ouvrir.

"Ouiiiii ? C'est pour quoi ?"

Tom lève les yeux au ciel et pousse Bill pour rentrer dans la chambre et s'avancer vers la fenêtre. Il s'y accoude et regarde le ciel tandis que Bill l'observe, attendant une parole, un mot et finalement, il fait le premier pas.

"Tu sais Tom, pour tout à l'heure ..."

Mais le dreadé coupe la parole de son jumeau.

"Je t'aime" dit-il brusquement, se retournant pour regarder son frère.

Au tour de Bill d'écarquiller les yeux. Son coeur reprend ses battements effrenés et sa vision se trouble par les larmes. Pourquoi pleurer ? Peut-être à cause de ce trop pleins de sentiments qui n'ont pas éclatés jusqu'à ce jour ... Bill s'en rend donc compte. Il aime Tom. Non, il en est fou. Une larme coule et il dit:

"Jacques a dit ... Prend moi dans tes bras ..."

Tom s'approche de son double et s'execute. Le serrant tendrement contre lui, le laissant vider ses larmes sur son torse. Tom ferme les yeux et savoure le contact de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Son visage se perd dans ses cheveux, il hume son odeur. Les pulsations artérielles de Tom étaient aussi rapides que celles de Bill. Il l'aimait. Tant. A en crever. Et ce depuis toujours. Il se promet alors à cet instant, de n'aimer à jamais plus que son frère. De ne toucher à plus aucune fille, de vivre un amour pleinement avec Bill et ce jusque leur mort. Ses lèvres viennent aux oreilles de Bill et lui murmure:

"Embrasse moi ..."

Il a oublié le Jacques a dit ... Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Le coeur de Bill avait raté un battement. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus sous l'émotion et son visage était à présent face à celui de son jumeau. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et, lentement, leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs souffles se mélangent et leurs lèvres se frôlent. Ils s'embrassent, d'abord timidement. La sensation de leurs lèvres posées chastement l'une sur l'autre les font frémir. Le contact était si doux, si désiré, si inattendu. Et pourtant, malgré les aventures qu'ils avaient eu précedement, ce simple bisou était plus beau que chacun des autres qu'ils avaient pu échangés. La langue de Tom caresse alors doucement les lèvres de Bill le faisant frémir un peu plus sous ce contact humide. Il ouvre alors doucement la bouche en sentant la main de Tom se loger sur sa nuque. Une langue s'infiltre dans sa cavité buccale, l'explorant, cherchant son homologue. Bill soupire entre leurs lèvres, un peu plus quand finalement leurs langues se touchent et se caressent lentement, délicatement. C'était troublant, tellement déroutant pour les deux jeunes garçons. Mais si agréable ...

Finalement, le mode bisoutage appuit sur le bouton acceleration. Le baiser devient plus fougueux, leurs langues se battent, cherchant à prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Leurs corps s'affolent, leurs lèvres se dévorent. Et finalement, ils manquent d'oxygène et s'arrête contre leur gré.

Leurs coeurs ne cessent de battrent. Ce baiser avait été si passionnel ... Leurs premiers baiser. Leurs vrais premiers baiser d'amour, le vrai Amour. Tom dévore Bill des yeux, voulant l'embrasser à nouveau pour ne plus jamais quitter ses lèvres. L'aimer corps et âme. Bill partageait ses sentiments. Totalement perdu dans cet amour immorale.

"Tom ..." murmure-t-il avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur ces lèvres si tentantes, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépandait.

Tom accepte et participe activement au baiser, l'embrassant pleinement. Ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre, n'écoutant que leurs sentiments. Leur raison les interdirait de s'aimer. C'était doublement tabou. Mais ils s'en foutaient, ne vivant que pour l'autre. Tom aimait la saveur de la langue de son frère. Si c'était une drogue, il voudrait mourir d'overdose pour lui. Ils voulèrent s'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à plus soif mais ...

"Tom ? Bill ?"

Leurs mères les appellait. Ils sursautent et se séparèrent vivement alors que la femme entra dans la chambre.

"Ah vous êtes là ! On est rentrés ! On a trouvés pleins de champignons ! Venez !"

Et les jumeaux y allèrent, ne pensant qu'à retourner chacun dans leurs bras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Pitit OS ! J'sais pas si j'vais faire une suite ... Un lémon ? J'en sais rien, j'hésite ...

Mais là j'en ai pas le coeur, désolée.

Luwynda, qui vous aime !


	2. Double Je

Titre : Quand Jacques a dit ... **Double Je**

Auteur : Luwynda, ze retour

Mail : Tokio Hotel

Genre : One Shot

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, hélas

Couple: TomxBill ze retour

Note de l'auteur : Quand je serai grand je serai Bee Gees (8) Ou bien pilote de formule 1 (8)

Warning : Fiction à caractères homosexuels et érotiques, vous serez prévenus

Résumé:

[OS[TomBill[LemoN En jouant au jeu "Jacques a dit" nos deux jumeaux favoris se rendent compte de l'amour plus que fraternel qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ...

Après deux baisers fougueux, leur mère revient et il s'écarte au bon moment ...

CherrieHitomie - C'est gentil ! Ca fait plaisir de recevoir ce genre de reviews ! Chuis toute émue ... (punaise je deviens de plus en plus sensible moi oO) Bah en fait j'ai eu l'idée en écoutant la chanson Jacques a dit de Christophe Willem xD Et puis j'm'ennuyais alors j'ai pondu ça ! Mais bon ... La galère pour trouver une suite, j'te dis pas la galèèèèère ! En tout cas merci de ta review !

atina evda - Merci ! Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne idée dis donc xD En tout cas c'est très gentil pour ta review ! Quand on me demande une suite on se sent obligés de la faire c'est fou xD Donc voilà la suite ! Merci encore !

gabyka - Merci ! La voilà la suite ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Chuis toute emoustillée dès que je reçois une reviens ! (je suis vraiment devenue trop sensible xD) Nan mais on imagine pas combien ca fait plaisir oO Enfin bref, voilà la suite mais c'est sûrement moins original que Jacques a dit ...

blackbOmb - Merci ! Pour ton OS j'le lirais plus tard ! C'est gentil d'avoir commenté )

Je vous dis pas le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour trouver une idée pour la suite ... Et encore chuis pas satisfaite ...

Donc du coup je continue dans Christophe Willem avec Doubje Je ...

Merci Christophe ! xD

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom et Bill étaient donc descendus avec leur mère pour voir les champignons. Dans la cuisine, ils retrouvèrent leur beau père avec un panier pleins. Bill s'extasie :

"Waoooooooow ! Tout ça ?!"

Tom les regarde avec son habituel air indifferent. Tous les sentiments dont il avait fait preuve précedement en présence de son frère avaient disparu au cassage d'ambiance de leur mère. Il en prend un et dit sèchement:

"Ils sont bons au moins ? Vous vous y connaissez en champignon ?"

La mère sourit de toute ses dents et prend son deuxième mari par le bras en annoncant fièrement:

"Oui ! Gordon s'y connait en nature, en champignons, en fleur ! J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre tout cela avec lui ! C'est vraiment impressionant mon amour !"

"Voyons Simone ... Je ne suis pas si génial que ça !"

Tom peste et soupire en marmonnant:

"Ben voyons ..."

Bill regarde Tom, un peu gêné et reprend plus gaiement :

"En tout cas j'ai hâte que tu nous cuisine ça, maman ! Ca a l'air succulent !"

Tom regarde son frère, sourit doucement en le voyant si extatique devant de simples champignon, le trouvant mignon, mais se reprend et sort de la pièce:

"J'vais pisser"

Simone, la mère, soupire en regardant son fils dreadé et dit à Gordon:

"Excuse-le Gordon, je sais qu'il t'aime bien mais il pense encore à Jörg, c'est son père après tout !"

Gordon sourit et dit :

"Quand on est seul tous les deux il fait moins le dur, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien Simone ... Je lui ai appris la guitare après tout !"

Bill regarde la porte où Tom est passé et soupire. Il se demandait pourquoi Tom réagissait ainsi quand ils sont en groupe. Il sait que Tom adore Gordon et qu'il n'en veut pas à leur mère d'avoir divorcé de leur père. Il le sait et il ressent la même chose que lui. Mais alors pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Et pas que avec Gordon ... Même quand ils sont avec Georg et Gustav, il joue le petit dur et sort des vannes ... Il se rend soudainement compte que le guitariste ne s'en été jamais prit à lui. Qu'il avait toujours été doux et attentionné pour Bill ... Alors que Bill, il a toujours pensé qu'à son petit bonheur personnel et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à savoir si ce qu'il disait pouvait blesser son jumeau ... Le chanteur prend conscience de ceci, se disant qu'il avait loupé bien des choses avec son frère depuis qu'ils étaient petit, à cause de son naturel égoïsme ... Et aussi de l'écart que Tom prenait en groupe. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Tom de son côté, ne pissait pas du tout. Il est assis sur la cuvette et soupire. Il se sentait stupide. Mais réagir ainsi, c'était plus fort que lui. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il pensait que c'était pour se faire remarquer. Après tout, ils avaient toujours tout fait pour ne pas être comme les autres avec Bill ... C'était dans leurs natures. Tout comme Bill, il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas ainsi avec son frère. C'est automatique. Il l'aime tellement ... Il ne voudrait pas le blesser. Le guitariste se lève, tire la chasse à vide, pour faire croire qu'il est vraiment partit pisser, et sort. Il rejoint tout le monde dans le salon, prenant à présent l'apéro. Il s'asseoit par reflexe à côté de son jumeau et lui sourit tendrement. Bill lui rend son sourire et ils continuèrent la soirée à papoter, piccoler et manger.

Puis, finalement, il est l'heure de dormir. Les chambres des jumeaux sont à l'étage. Ils montent et chacun s'arrête à sa porte perspective se regardant avec tendresse sans rien dire. Puis finalement Bill casse le silence et dit doucement:

"Bonne nuit"

Tom acquiesce de la tête et répond:

"Oui ... Bonne nuit ..."

Tom enclenche la poignée mais Bill, poussé d'un élan, le rattrape et le regarde dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime !"

Tom hausse un sourcil, le dévisage et son visage s'illumine d'un éclatant sourire.

"Moi aussi !"

Il rit doucement et pose rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son double.

"Aller ... Fait de beaux rêves"

Et le blond rentre dans sa chambre. Bill regarde la porte et hésite. Il n'avait pas envie d'être éloigné de Tom. Même d'un simple mur. Il pose sa main sur la poignée, hésitant encore. Il voulait tant dormir avec lui ... Mais est-ce que son frère serait d'accord ? Après tout, ça ne coute rien d'essayer. Il enlenche et ouvre. Il tombe nez à nez avec son frère en train de se déshabiller et rougit brusquement.

"Ah ! Desolé ! Je ..."

Tom éclate de rire.

"C'pas grave ! On a le même corp !"

Il finit de se mettre en pyjama, c'est à dire en boxer, et s'adresse à son jumeau:

"Tu voulais quoi ?"

Bill hésite à nouveau, regardant ses pieds et en sentant le regard insistant de son double qui voulait une réponse, il demande d'une petite voix:

"Je ... peux dormir avec toi ?'

Tom s'avance et prend son jumeau dans ses bras.

"Bien sûr ... C'est évident"

Il le câline un instant. Lui aussi avait voulu dormir contre son frère ce soir. Et tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander. Il sourit et se recule, il prend un autre pyjama, soit un autre boxer, et le donne à Bill. Ce dernier regarde le sous-vêtement bizarrement. Il rougit en pensant qu'il allait porter quelque chose que Tom avait déjà porté ...

"Rho fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, il est propre !"

Bill rougit encore plus et commence à se déshabiller. Il enlève t-shirt, puis pantalon, chaussètes et enfin le boxer qu'il portait déjà, tout cela sous les yeux ébahis et désireux de Tom. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et matait son jumeau sans se retenir. Bill s'en rend compte et dit en riant et en enfilant le boxer:

"La vue te plait ?"

Tom sourit et monte dans le lit.

"Plus que ça même ..."

Bill rougit à nouveau sous les insinuations et ne répond pas. Il monte avec son frère et ils se mettent sous la couette. Bill se blottit contre Tom qui le prend tendrement dans ses bras.

"Bonne nuit ... mon coeur ..." dit tendrement Tom.

Bill sourit contre le torse de son frère, appréciant ses paroles et sa peau douce et chaude.

"Toi aussi ... mon ange ..."

Tom sourit à son tour et ferme les yeux en même temps que Billy, rejoignant ensemble les bras de Morphée ...

Un rayon de soleil passe à travers la vitre et atterit sur les yeux fermés d'un jeune homme aux dreadlocks. Celui-ci se réveille doucement, appreciant la douce chaleur d'un autre jeune homme gothique dans ses bras. Il baille et ouvre totalement ses paupières, regardant la touffe noire blottie contre son torse, respirant lentement sous le sommeil. Il sourit et passe sa main dans les mèches teintées, jouant tendrement avec, attendant patiemment qu'il se reveille et que la première chose qu'il voit soit son visage. Bill se réveille quelques temps après, il lève doucement la tête, baille et ses paupières se soulèvent petit à petit, découvrant le visage aimé et aimant de Tom. Ses lèvres s'élargissent en un doux sourire et se pose sur celles identiques de son jumeau. Ils s'embrassent doucement, bisou du matin. Puis Tom dit finalement après le baiser :

"Bonjour ..."

Bill répond d'une petite voix:

"Bonjouuuuur ..."

Il se soulève sur un coude et regarde par dessus Tom pour voir le radio réveil et savoir l'heure. Il est 14h30 ... Il soupire. Ils ont pas dormi longtemps pour une fois. D'habitude, ils se lèvent vers 16h ... Ils pourraient passer leur vie à dormir ... Bill s'écroule sur le matelas et regarde Tom avant de rire légèrement.

"J'ai super bien dormi !" annonce-t-il.

Tom sourit et répond que lui aussi. Il dévore Bill des yeux, se mordant la lèvre d'une envie particulière ... Mais leur mère rentre brusquement dans la chambre de Tom:

"Toooooom ?"

Elle s'arrête en les voyant l'un contre l'autre, les yeux ecarquillés.

"Ben ? Vous avez dormi ensemble ? C'est bien la première fois depuis des années !"

Elle rit, ne se souciant guère du puissant amour qui les liait.

"Bien, Gordon et moi partons nous ballader en ville, on y va en vélo ... Ne nous attendez pas avant tard ce soir !"

Elle sourit, ses fils lui répondirent d'un signe de tête approbatif, puis Simone sort pour rejoindre son mari et partir de la maison. Bill regarde son frère et sourit.

"On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? On va rejouer à Jacques a dit ?"

Il éclate de rire et Tom en fait de même.

"Idiot ! Moi j'dis qu'on va traîner au lit !"

"Bonne idée !"

Bill se reblottit contre Tom et il repense à la journée d'hier, rougissant aux deux longs baisers langoureux qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Puis il regarde son frère et lui demande droit dans les yeux:

"Dis Tom ... Pourquoi tu joues double jeu ?"

Tom le regarde et écarquille ses paupières.

"Hein ?"

Bill soupire et s'explique:

"Hier ... Comment tu réagissais avec les champignons ... Et pas que ça aussi ... T'es différent quand il y a du monde ... Tu fais le rebelle alors que quand on est tous les deux tu es si doux, si tendre ... On dirait qu'il y a deux Tom ... Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ..."

Tom se mord la lèvre et regarde le plafond. Il lui répond:

"Je sais bien ce que tu essaie de me dire Bill ... Mais je n'en fais pas exprès tu sais ... J'arrive pas à me contrôler, c'est plus fort que moi ... C'est sûrement pour me faire remarquer ... Je pense ... Mais je le regrette ... Excuse moi si je t'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais pas ..."

Bill sourit doucement.

"Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi ..."

Tom répond à son sourire et Bill continue :

"Mais ... C'est qui le vrai Tom alors ?"

Tom répond sans hésiter :

"Celui qui fait attention à toi"

Le sourire de Bill s'aggrandit puis il repense à sa propre attitude et son visage s'assombrit, il dit en baissant la tête :

"Désolé ... Moi j'ai toujours été égoïste ... Ne m'en veux pas ..."

Tom relève sa tête.

"Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, Bill ..."

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, plus passionnément, mêlant une nouvelle fois leur deux langue pour un nouveau intense et troublant baiser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre ! Pour un lémon en plus !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ca se voit que je lis les interviews quand même xD" Waw c'te romantisme oO J'me savais pas comme ça xD

Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un troisième chapître de ce OS qui n'en ai plus un !

Luwynda.


	3. Quelle chance

Titre : Quand Jacques a dit ... **Quelle chance**

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Tokio Hotel

Genre : One Shot

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, hélas

Couple: TomxBill

Note de l'auteur : Vive Mika ! Devenez MikaAddict èé

Warning : Fiction à caractères homosexuels et érotiques, vous serez prévenus

Résumé:

[OS[TomBill[LemoN Bill s'est rendu compte du double jeu de son frère. Ils en parlent le soir et remarquent que l'amour qui les lies est plus fort que tout ...

atina evda - Hurler de joie ? oO carrément ! C'est vrai que je voulais reprendre l'idée du Jacques a dit mais ... J'trouvais que ça ferait trop ... Donc j'ai pris double je ) En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite ! (enfin)

the-princess's twins - JE LE VEUX

PetiteCeriseBleue - Merciiiii ! Voilà lemon ! Rholalala bandes de pervers(es) :p

asphodhell - Merci J'ai pris mon temps effectivement ... Désolée

petite fleur perverse - Lol merci J'ai du mal à trouver une idée pour la suite ... Pauvre de moi xD Donc voilà, nouveau chapître. Et j'aime Christophe Willem pas ma faute xD

J'espère que ce chapître vous plaira autant que les autres et je m'excuse du retard.

Je suis pas du tout inspirée en ce moment ... Et j'le suis toujours pas mais faut bien faire une suite un jour ou l'autre.

Enfin bref ... J'perd totalement mon sens de l'écriture en ce moment ...

Luwynda qui vous aime

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom était penché sur son frère, leurs lèvres étaient tendrement rejointes dans un long ballet sensuel et langoureux.

La main droite de Tom se glisse sous le t-shirt de son frère et redessine du bout de ses doigts, rugueux à cause de la guitare, le tatouage de Bill, l'autre jouant avec ses mèches noires..

Bill avait une main sur la nuque de son jumeau, ses lèvres acceuillaient avec plaisir celles de son frère, langue contre langue. Son autre main s'était glissée sur les fesses du dreadé.

Tout autour d'eux semblé avoir disparu. Tous les soucis qu'ils pourraient avoir, toutes les conséquences qui pourraient venir dues à leur amour interdit. Rien n'était important sauf leurs coeurs qui battaient en cadence sous un doux acte buccal qui rendait les jumeaux fous l'un de l'autre. Jamais Tom ni Bill s'étaient sentis aussi bien qu'à l'instant présent alors que leurs sentiments étaient découverts.

La main droite du guitariste monte plus haut sous le t-shirt, partant titiller les mamelons du chanteur qui durcirent sous les caresses.

Bill lâche un leger gémissement entre les lèvres de son double alors que ses mains se faufilent toutes les deux sous le tissu du pantalon de Tom, partant directement masser le derrière ferme du guitariste.

Le coeur de Bill semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique tout comme celui de Tom qui battait avec une force et une rapidité incroyable.

Le long baiser tout doux cesse alors qu'ils manquent d'oxygène et que Tom enlève le t-shirt. Les lèvres du blond partent appliquer de douces suçions dans le cou de son à présent, petit ami. Léchant tendrement et mordant érotiquement les parcelles de peau qui se trouvaient sous sa bouche gourmande.

Bill frissone, non pas de froid, mais d'un désir naissant mêlé d'une apprehension sur ce qui allait arriver. Il avait peur d'avoir mal et peur des conséquences. Faire ça avec un garçon et qui plus est Tom ... Cela lui semblait si étrange mais si excitant. La gêne était présente aussi chez Tom qui était saisit par la tentation de lui faire l'amour et le trouble que l'acte representait.

Mais malgré cela, l'envie était profonde et rien ne les empêcherait d'approfondir. La bouche de Tom parcourt le torse de son frère, mordillant à présent les tétons déjà dur du jeune chanteur. Sa langue descend puis vint redessiner les contours du nombril de son frère, pénétrant ensuite son organe buccale à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte sexuel.

Bill se mord la lèvre sous le tendre vertige que lui prodiguait les lèvres de son jumeau. Le désir est maintenant totalement présent dans son corps, il sent son pantalon devenir bien trop étroit et sa respiration se faire saccadée.

De doux gémissements s'échappent de sa gorge.

"Hm ... Tom ..."

La chaleur entre les reins de ce dernier augmente sous les sons érotiques que sort Bill. Il a une folle et déroutante envie de lui.

Il se délecte avec joie de ses gémissements, de le sentir frémir sous ses lèvres. Il veut lui donner tout le plaisir dont il était capable, le faire crier son nom dans cette petite pièce dont l'atmosphère s'était soudainement réchauffée. Les mains abiles de Tom viennent défaire la ceinture de Bill puis les attaches de son pantalon afin de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes et de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Il observe la bosse sous le boxer de Billy et sourit doucement.

Il avait à nouveau une légère appréhension. Faire ça à un autre homme ... Bill ... Généralement c'était les filles qui lui faisait ... Et il avait peur du gout. Mais il irait jusqu'au bout. Pour son frère qu'il aime à en mourir, plus que lui-même.

Il retire doucement la prison de tissu qu'il fait finalement rejoindre le jean slim du chanteur, libérant son érection. Du bout des lèvres, il embrasse le gland de sa virilité durcit. Sa main se glisse sur ses bourses pleines qu'il masse sensuellement alors que sa langue titille à présent la fine fente de la verge tendue.

Bill est totalement conquit, se tortillant de délice. Que ce soit son jumeau qui lui fait l'excite encore plus. Ses mains se glissent dans ses dreadlocks qu'il caresse doucement et il fait une légère pression sur sa tête pour lui dire de continuer.

"Tom ..." dit-il dans une supplice, bougeant ses hanches pour bien lui faire comprendre.

Tom capte le message mais il est toujours hésitant.

Malgré tout, il prend le gland violacé entre ses lèvres et redessine ses courbes de sa langue. Doucement, sa bouche descend, pénétrant le pénis de son double dans sa cavité buccale. Sa langue s'enroule autour et il commence de lent mouvements d'aller retour, offrant à Bill la possibilité de sortir de longs gémissements de plaisir et d'impatience. Aux sons d'extase de son frère, Tom accentue la cadence alors que ses doigts caressent doucement les portes de son intimité faisant frémir à nouveau Bill.

Le guitariste presse son index et le pénétre avec douceur entre les parois brûlantes pour le faire onduler érotiquement. Bill déglutit, la douleur se fait présente mais part rapidement grâce aux mouvements de lèvres de son frère qui lui fait perdre toute notion de réalité. Tom apprécie de le sentir aussi réactif et presse son majeur pour qu'il rejoigne le précedent doigt, arrachant un nouveau cri à son double.

Il applique des mouvements de ciseaux et accentue la fellation, bougeant ses lèvres goulument, faisant se tortiller de délices son jumeau.

Bill cri de plaisir. C'était si intense ... La fellation ... Les doigts à l'intérieur de lui qui bougent avec cadences ... Il prend totalement son pieds, enivré par la nouvelle experience. La jouissance est pur, son coeur bat encore plus fort à n'en plus pouvoir. Il est totalement soumis, ses doigts caressent ses cheveux, les emprisonnant sans lui faire mal. La tête rejettée en arrière et la gorge déployée à tout cri d'amour et d'extase. L'orgasme vient à son paroxysme, il se cambre au maximum et sent les picotements de l'éjaculation entre ses reins.

"Tom ... Je vais ..."

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se libère brusquement dans la bouche de son jumeau, poussant un ultime soupire de bonheur. Tom est prit par surprise et se force à avaler la semence poisseuse qui s'écoule dans sa gorge. Le gout est si étrange ... Et pas très bon. Mais il continue à récolter le fruit du plaisir qu'il a donné à son frère, s'en delectant comme d'un nectar précieux. Il nettoie la moindre goute de son orgasme, retire doucement ses bras et remonte son visage pour observer celui de Bill.

Il sourit d'attendrissement, le trouvant si beau essouflé, les joues rouges contrastant avec son maquillage et ses cheveux. Le guitariste embrasse tendrement son frère, lui faisant partager le gout troublant de sa propre semence.

De ses mains il soulève les cuisses de Bill, prit d'une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour, d'assouvir ce désir si profondement enfouit dans son coeur. Bill déglutit comprenant l'intention de son frère, ce dernier embrasse sa nuque de doux bisous tendres, se positionnant à l'entrée de son être. Le chanteur ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre d'appréhension.

Tom glisse ses lèvres au creux de son oreilles et murmure tendrement :

"Ne t'inquiète pas ..."

Bill acquiesce de la tête. Il avait une totale confiance en son frère, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il apprécie, pour rendre l'acte aussi bon que le précedent.

Les lèvres de Tom happent le lobe de l'oreille de Bill et sa main revient masser amoureusement la virilité délaissée de Bill afin de préserver le désir. Bill se détend sous les caresses, mettant toute son hésitation de côté. Il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Tom fait une légère pression de bassin contre l'intimité de Bill, y pénétrant son pénis gonflé qui glisse avec facilité. Le dreadé fremit de plaisir sous la sensation enivrante de cette chaleur étroite autour de son membre.

L'excitation est à son comble, il se retient de le plaquer avec force contre le matelas pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Mais il se doit de prendre soin de son Bill qui par ailleurs déglutit sous la douleur.

C'était tout nouveau pour lui et la pénétration est dure, la douleur s'agrandissant plus le sexe de son double s'enfonçait profondément. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur et Tom relève la tête, inquiet pour son frère. De ses yeux il sonde son visage et demande avec attention:

"Je peux arrêter si tu veux ..."

Bill refuse de la tête, une larme perlant au coin de son oeil que Tom vient tout de suite essuyer. Il ouvre doucement ses yeux crispés et se force un sourire qui se voulait doux et rassurant.

"Je veux ... Le faire ..." murmura-t-il difficilement.

Tom se mord la lèvre mais continue, une fois totalement en lui, il s'immobilise afin que Bill s'habitue à sa présence. Ce dernier se mord le pouce, s'obligeant à se focaliser sur le massage de Tom sur sa propre érection. Peu à peu, la douleur s'enfuie, laissant place à un profond désir. Pour montrer à Tom qu'il était prêt à continuer, il bouge doucement ses hanches et le supplit vocalement. Tom sourit, l'impatience l'avait possédé, il commence de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui accentue son désir violent, son impatience et son puissant plaisir.

Bill gémit totalement sous les mouvements qui contrastaient avec la masturbation. C'est si doux, si délicieux. Il n'en revient pas de connaitre un tel plaisir. Le guitariste continue et accentue ses coups de hanches, faisant crier plus fort son jumeau. Il pousse lui-même de longs gémissements rauques marques de son extase partagé. La vitesse des mouvements de bassin augmente au fil des minutes, rendant l'acte plus passionnel, plus rapide.

Ils faisaient à présent l'amour avec fougue, leurs corps s'épousant avec perfection, s'aimant corporellement avec puissance. L'acte est si fort en sentiment, leurs corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas du sexe mais une réelle fusion.

Bill se rend compte de sa chance. Sa chance de vivre un amour si puissant et qu'il soit partagé. Sa chance d'avoir auprès de lui un être aimant et protecteur ... Une personne qu'il peut considérer comme étant la plus importante à ses yeux, plus important que tout même de sa propre vie, une personne si précieuse que même le mot amour n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. Tom aussi a ouvert les yeux sur sa chance. Qui n'a jamais rêvé vivre un amour aussi parfait ? D'avoir une personne rien que pour soit ? Une personne dont le coeur ne bat que pour votre existence ... Quelle chance ...

L'ambiance dans la pièce est torride, l'odeur de la sueur mêlée au sexe les excites un peu plus, la sueur perlant sur leur corps, entre leurs cuisses moites. La châleur corporel et ambiante étant au maximum. Les deux amants atteignent ensembles le septième ciel, Tom jouissant totalement et éjaculant entre les cuisses de son double tandis que celui-ci se libérait à nouveau mais en moindre quantité sur le ventre du guitariste.

Souffles saccadés, ils s'arrêtent. Bill sent le précieux liquide brûlant traverser son corps. Il pousse un soupir d'aise et de bonheur, son coeur battant à tout allure. Tom se retire doucement et s'écroule à côté de lui. Il a bien l'intention de ne pas cacher leur amour, se foutant totalement du qu'en dira-t-on. Il aime son frère et veut que le monde entier le sache malgré les critiques qui succèderont la révélation.

Bill se blottit contre Tom, caressant son ventre humide. Il embrasse sa peau et lève ses yeux amoureux vers lui. Il murmure, doucement, très bas, comme pour ne pas casser l'ambiance, la douce châleur de leur amour :

"Je t'aime ..."

Tom sourit et se penche pour l'embrasser avant de murmurer sur le même ton:

"Moi aussi"

-----------------------------------------------------------------A suivre ... Ou fin ... Va savoir-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilàààààà !

Fin de ce chapître. J'hésite à en faire un suivant. Je verrais !

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu )

Reviewez moi ! C'est ce qui me motive à écrire !

Luwynda, qui vous aimes encore et toujours


End file.
